


The Club Girl

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon Snow goes to a dance club on a Saturday night





	The Club Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes  
> Set in 1995

Jon ordered himself a glass of Pepsi and sat in a corner of a club, casting an occasional glance to a throng of dancers, they were most people in their early-to-mid 20s, guys and girls, and he wondered why had he listened to his urge to go out somewhere instead of staying in his apartment and search for a movie to watch... - ...taken? - he heard a female voice addressing him, through the haze of his thoughts, and he looked up; a girl with fiery red hair and (as much as he was able to see in a half darkened club interior) icy blue eyes with shades of grey stood next to the table he sat down at. - I'm sorry, what? - he asked... - Is this seat taken? - the girl repeated; she was a beauty, Jon surmised, her nose had tiny freckles, her lower jaw and chin a bit angular, in a soft looking kind of way; she wore a black tank top with spaghetti straps, washed skinny jeans and dark brown cowboy boots; she sat on the edge of the table instead of in the chair across from Jon's spot, and she was about to ask his name, when the acoustic guitar was heard from the speakers and the girl got up... 

_**Please baby can't you see my mind's a burnin' hell** _

_**I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'** _

_**My heart apart as well** _

__ _**Tonight you told me** _

_**That you ache for somethin' new** _

_**Cause some other woman is lookin' like...**_ -

The 24-year old redhead began swaying her hips in the rhythm, slowly, the hem of her tank top being a centimeter or two shorter, revealing a bit of her skin between it and the waistline of her jeans; in the next moment, not stopping the alluring moves of her body, she lifted the lower part of her tank top up, revealing her slightly muscled stomach, and she raised her arms above her head, closed her eyes and started dancing a bit more fiercely; Jon felt his mouth going dry and he sipped on his Pepsi quickly...

_**But I'm the only one** _

_**Who'll walk across the fire for you** _

_**And I'm the only one** _

_**Who'll drown in my desire for you...** _

_**When all your promises are gone** _

_**I'm the only one** _

_**Please baby can't you see** _

_**I'm trying to explain... -** _

the slightly raspy voice of Melissa Etheridge echoed loudly from the speakers, the pretty redhaired girl now rocked her hips up and down in the rhythm, undulating her belly here and there, carried away by the song, and Jon noticed that she had a pierced belly button... The song ended and the girl pulled her tank top back down, hiding her stomach from sight, and she turned to disappear back into the warm summer night. but Jon grabbed her wrist, lightly... - Can I have your number? Please? - he asked, and the girl smirked slightly; she scribbled something on the piece of paper and left. Jon finished his drink, put the change on the table and left; when he stepped outside, he glanced at the piece of paper he held:

 _ **Ygritte Wilde, 353-468**_ \- it said...

__


End file.
